1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a watch-type terminal capable of sensing a touch input and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Furthermore, mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
The functions of mobile terminals have been diversified. For example, the functions may include data and voice communication, photographing and video shooting through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and displaying an image or video on a display unit. Some terminals further include an electronic game play function or perform a multimedia player function. In particular, in recent years, mobile terminals may receive multicast signals that provide visual content such as broadcast, video or television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In order to support and enhance the functions of the terminal, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration.
In recent years, mobile terminals closely related to users' daily lives have been developed. Therefore, the software of the mobile terminal has been improved in further consideration of the convenience of the user. In addition, as part of the hardware improvement in consideration of the convenience of the user, the mobile terminal has been improved as a wearable device that can be worn on a part of a user's body.
On the other hand, a mobile terminal improved to be worn on a part of a user's body is reduced in size and weight for the wearer's comfort. Accordingly, the mobile terminal is provided with a small display unit, and therefore, the display of the visual information will be restricted.
As a result, the present disclosure proposes a method of allowing a user to conveniently control the operation of a mobile terminal without displaying visual information in a mobile terminal with the limited display of visual information.